The purpose of the International Research Core is to promote and facilitate HIV/AIDS research by Baylor- UTHouston CFAR members in international settings. The Core was established just over four years ago; primarily in support of HIV/AIDS research infrastructure and human capacity development at the Stefan S. Nicolau Institute of Virology in Bucharest, Romania. Substantial progress has been made in the development of a Romania-based collaborative HIV/AIDS research program. As Baylor's international HIV/AIDS activities have matured, the International Research Core is reorganized in this application to a resource capable of facilitating collaborative HIV/AIDS activities in a variety of international settings. Core support will be provided to two international sites[unreadable]Romania and Botswana (Stefan S. Nicolau Institute of Virology in Bucharest, Romania, the Romanian-American Children's Center in Constanta, Romania, and the Baylor- Botswana Children's Clinical Center of Excellence in Gaborone, Botswana). In the past year these sites have added well-trained faculty and staff who strengthen research capacity at each Center. With an increased budget, the revised Core has added staff support in Houston to assist CFAR members in international research planning and logistics. The aims of the revised International Research Core are: (1) to serve as a liaison and provide logistical support between Baylor-UTHouston investigators and international site investigators;(2) to provide onsite office, clinical, and laboratory infrastructure support for collaborative international research; and (3) to work in a complementary manner with Baylor's Fogarty International Center-funded AIDS International Training and Research Program and CDC-funded Global AIDS Program Technical Assistance Project to build capacity in international sites for HIV/AIDS care and treatment and clinical research. The Core will support the CFAR plan, new in this resubmission, to promote interdisciplinary research by targeted use of Developmental funds. The International Research Core builds on Baylor's substantial existing strengths in international pediatric HIV/AIDS care and treatment, health professional training, and clinical research. That infrastructure and human capacity development will facilitate international research by Baylor-UTHouston CFAR members.